Chambers Of The Heart V2
by Perilaxis
Summary: Another rewrite of my previous story. A vampire an intergalactic samurai and Raven. Add in a buch of insane criminals and my own blend of tired and caffine induced insomnia. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Chambers of the Heart Rewrite 2

Prologue

Perilaxis does not own Teen Titans and makes no financial gain from the free publication of this story on the fanfiction website. In other words I don't own anything and I'm not making any money for doing this.

This story is a work of complete fiction any similarities between those viewed here and those real people living or dead and/or any of the situations therein are completely coincidental. Except of course for the ones that aren't but they have been used with the permissions needed to make them legal.

You will I'm sure notice that there has been a bump up in the rating from T it is now M. What this does is more or less making sure I can get away with just about whatever I want. So expect liberal helpings of the following: swearing, blood, gore, gratuitous violence, abuse of the colors blue, green, red, and yellow, gratuitous violence towards mimes, clowns, an elephant, three mice, and a talking cat. Also as a fair warning to everyone here I have really only rewritten a chapter or two so far I have no idea yet where every twist in the road will take us and there may yet be some curves I cannot see so there may very well be things that are wholly unsavory and downright wrong, there may be things that fly head first against every moral or ethic we as human beings have. You have been duly warned and any reviews I receive to the effect that you have not and that you have a problem with something I have written will be deleted and ignored for the garbage it is.

Line Break_-_-_

Darkness. So many are afraid of it, considering night to be the home of phantoms and monsters. Its shadowy pall hides many secrets obscures many truths. It has been my home and my safe haven for nigh a millennia. My name is Markus and I am 845 years old though I look to be in my late twenties. How is that possible you might ask, well the answer is quite simple. I am a vampire. I've forgotten when exactly I was turned, or how old I was. It didn't matter so much back then, how old you were, I was old enough to push a plow and hold a sword, old enough to make a wage and own some land, old enough to take a wife and father children though I never did those. Now, oh now, now I'm dying. It is slow, I have enough time to sort out my affairs and give my new fledgling what he needs to survive. But never the less I am surely passing on from this world. You'd think I suspect that gunshots would be something I could shrug off, and under any kind of normal circumstances you would assuredly be right. This however is far from normal circumstances. Tonight I went hunting, as it were; I had gone without for sometime the tension in my neighborhood was running high, a veritable powder keg really. The local gang and I use that term loosely for compared to most there was hardly anything gang like about them, were in a dispute over territory with a rival group. Now my local gang was the pride of the neighborhood, straight laced, clean cut, polite, helpful, and they loved their home more than anything else. They protected the community, picked up trash, washed away graffiti and encouraged all the young ones to stay in school and eat their vegetables. There was one though that really stood out as special, Trevor. Trevor was an orphan, alone with nothing he found his way here. The boys took him in, cleaned him up and got him enrolled in the local school and Trevor flourished under the care of the community. We learned after a time that his father was a drunk, and a mean one at that. He would constantly hit Trevor's mother, but Trevor himself seemed to have some kind of protection never once was he physically abused. Then one night his father didn't come home. For days no word came, and then suddenly he was at their door drunk and out of his mind with rage. That night the house burnt to the ground. Trevor was the only one to survive the fire, and the only thing he had left was his Grandfather's ring.

Back to tonight, I was out hunting when the powder keg quite literally exploded. A bomb had been planted in the local pharmacy everything burned. That's when the shots started. The rival gang was out in full force with a range of high powered semi-automatic pistols. Our boys were caught completely unaware. Fire and smoke filled the air, chunks of concrete and broken glass blocked the roads and sidewalks, and the noise, loud and uproarious, echoed the gun fire and screams. Everyone was gunned down and left for dead. I have no Idea how many survived. The blood was in so much and so thick was the smell of fear that I, who had not been tempted in a century, nearly drank everyone I could find dry. The rest was a bit of a blur, I remember pain white hot and searing and then a cold sort of seeped into my bones. Until I found Trevor. He was wounded badly, if he lived he would never walk again and his sight would be impaired if he could see. Something inside of me that I had thought long dead screamed at me to save him. A long forgotten shred of humanity would not let me turn away from him. I took him into my closet safe house and it was here, that I knowing full well that I could not survive it, turned him.

I wonder how it is he'll turn out when he comes out of the fever dreams. I wonder how many of my traits he will inherit and what will develop on its own. I have left but a few hours, a day at most, and I think I should very much like to see a final sunrise, but for right now I am content to wait. I have been given one last glimpse into the future. A unique little ability of mine that has saved me on many occasions, I often wonder what the others of my kind do without it. This last vision is one of Trevor's future. The first and last time I'll have a premonition centering on someone other than myself. As such I have no way of telling whether this will happen tomorrow or if it will take centuries to come to pass but I see it will happen even if he tries to avoid it.

Trevor is standing out in a desert. The sun is rising or setting behind him. He stands tall; leading a great company of people, to his right stands a man, one of great skill with many blades, to his left a young woman, one of a great and powerful darkness. Before them lays a challenge, one that could destroy the very existence of humanity. Its exact nature and purpose I cannot discern, nor can I see whether Trevor shall be able to overcome it.

Trevor is waking now I will pass on what he will need and then I shall go to see the sun….

Line Break_-_-_

Well there's a prologue for you. Next time we will meet a few new faces and discover the first test young Trevor will have to face on his way to that final vision of Markus'.

Oh one last thing. Originally I was working on this story with help from one DC_Desperado, and now I thank for his permission to continue without him and for allowing me to continue using a few of his characters and ideas. TTFN.


	2. Chapter 1

Chambers of the Heart V2

Chapter 1

Jump City was in a somber mood. Throughout the city churches, mosqs, synagogs, and evangelical channels held memorials. Fifteen years had passed since the night of the brutal and bloody gang war. Everyone was out and in their mourner's garments. Along the main street through town were lined thousands of candles, each bearing the name of someone whom had died during the massacre. Gathered around the lamps that were not yet lit stood priests and ministers, leaders of all faiths lead the prayers for those who had passed on. It even seemed like an uneasy truce had been called between those who upheld and defended the law and those who broke it. Much of the Hive school students were there and while the town's local team of heroes the Teen Titans had acknowledged their presence, they made no move to stop their enemies from being there. Eventually as the sun began to set the people gathered in front of City Hall, it was there that the mayor would be speaking to end the day's events. Slowly and with purpose he strode forward to the podium, and completely unlike every time before when he took the stage no one cheered. The mayor knew that he was being judged. Judged on this day that marked the first night of the three day war that had ended countless lives, and also the day that ended the largest set of reconstruction projects the city had ever undertaken. Before getting to the podium he gave one last prayer and took a deep breath.

"People of Jump," he began, addressing the crowd that had gathered, "Fifteen years ago today, started the single greatest tragedy that we have had to overcome. On that night and the two nights following we lost so much, homes, businesses, and livelihoods. More important, however, are those lives lost in the fires and gun fights, more important and more numerous. Many of us lost friends, many more lost family, brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, husbands and wi.." the mayor let out a few choked sobs as he continued, "Wives, sons and daughters…." He was quiet for a time trailing off with a glassy and sorrowful look in his eye as though it were only now that he truly understood that his family had been taken from him. When he had calmed he continued.

"We have endured; endured the fear of that night, the sadness of our loss, and the long road to recovery. I look with a heavy heart out at my city, knowing how many faces I will be missing forever. Yet I am full of pride too. Today marks the fifteenth anniversary of that night that cost us so much, but look around. Instead of crawling in a hole, we stood. We took back the city from those that sought to control us, we rebuilt our homes and our lives. We lived on. The scars now have been covered here, the neighborhoods rebuilt, but they are not gone, not completely. They have healed, in spite of the hardships, they have healed. So let this day, this day that remains so painful a reminder of what has happened to us, let it serve as a message to all that would harm us, that Jump City will overcome. That we will live on, that we will heal and rebuild, and that together, we are stronger than we were, stronger than they are." Here the rest of what he had to say was drowned out by the applause, and it seemed like there was a little less weight on the shoulders of the citizens.

Later that night the streets were deserted. The candles along Main Street were all lit, their bright flames flickering in the light night wind and reflecting off the windows of the buildings behind them. It was so late that the candles were the only lights along the road, the streetlamps having switched off at one o'clock. There was a single man walking up the road, dressed in all black and blues so dark they may as well been the same. With him he carried a large bundle of flowers white lilies being the most numerous. As he passed certain candles he stopped, bent down, and left a single flower nearby. He came upon one the name, Markus Evansson, here he spat at the ground before it before laying a flower here as well, saying as he did so,

"Thank you, for saving my life. You old son of a bitch." He moved on walking briskly. Again he came to a stop by a candle. It was plain having no pictures or flowers near it. Etched into its base was the name he had been searching for, Trevor Flates. He sat down before it and laid a sprig of holly and a red lily next to it. He sat there quietly staring at the candle's flame for a long moment before speaking.

"Hello there, Trevor, it has been fifteen years since you died and I was born from the ashes. The last of our brothers passed away, Johnny, that cancer finally got to him. I'm alone now. The other parasites know about our ability to walk in the day and their jealousy makes them all but impossible to deal with. I wonder sometime if life could have been different but then I…." A screeching sound like metal against metal shattered the peace of the night. Quickly the man stood and turned his keen eyes picking up the object sliding through the alley that was there. Slowly the object ground to a stop and the quiet returned heavy and oppressive. A loud hiss released pent up air as a hatch opened on the front on the strange device. Casually another man stepped out onto the street. He had long hair that had been tied back into a low ponytail, he was dressed in what appeared to be a samurai warrior's garb. At his hip was a zhanmadao, an especially long and heavy type of sword which the man seemed unencumbered by. He walked out into the street seemingly not noticing the other man standing there looking surprised. Then in a flash the swordsman was standing next to him, sword drawn and resting against the man's throat.

"Um… Hi?"

Three months later…

The Titans were not having a particularly good week. A new villain had surfaced in Jump City around a week ago and started causing them some serious problems. They teen superheroes had tried just about everything they could think of but this new bad guy, apparently came by his name for a reason. He called himself Void and he could suck up energy and throw it right back. This rendered the majority of their weapons and tactics useless. His favorite method of attacking was draining the power grid of its electricity effectively shutting a block or two down before swooping in and terrorizing the populace. His attacks had started roughly three months ago but until he actually started attacking people everyone had simply thought it to be a glitch in the power plant's computer system. What truly struck the titan's as odd was the way he started talking with Raven when they had first caught up to him. He greeted her with passion as one would a lost love. Then as though realizing she wasn't who he thought proceeded to try to kill her. No matter what they did or said he remained the calm, collected warrior, until that is Beast Boy, the team's token dunderhead, went and told him to get back on the pod they found and go home. This for some reason rattled him, though it made him no less effective in dispatching the Titans.

Today, however, was the team's mandatory night out. No matter how bad things got they would always have one of these nights to let loose and have fun. Raven was in her room applying the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. Silver spider earrings with hourglass amethysts with matching ring on her finger. A black and purple tank top shaped like a spider, four of the legs wrapped around her breasts, the spider's head resting just below a generous amount of cleavage. The abdomen running down her trim stomach to stop in a midriff, an hourglass piece of violet silk in the middle of the shiny synthetic spider. Her belly button was pierced and it too sported the spider theme. A dark leather jacket completed the top half of her outfit, embroidered with web designs. On her feet were black platform boots and rising from those were tights that also followed the web pattern, topping that was a black miniskirt that flared out at the bottom, was again marked by the spider. She wore little make up, just some eyeliner and a lip stain in dark purple. After giving herself a last once over in the mirror, and knowing she had made everyone else wait long enough she moved from her room and into the common area.

Beast Boy, after picking his jaw up off the floor, gave a shout, "Finally! Let's go have some FUN!"

Cyborg not having any real need for clothes simply activated his holo-ring and once again looked like Stone. Robin while still in his mask had changed into a more comfortable denim jeans and jacket. Beast Boy was in what he liked to call his "cool look", which actually just made him look like a green John Travolta from Grease. Starfire was dressed in a red dress and heels and loaded down with all kinds of bracelets and necklaces. They all piled in Cyborg's civilian car, a blue modified H3 to go to the newest club in town, Class Act. When they pulled up the music from inside was still loud enough to hear the thumping bass line from the owner's son's live band, a heavy metal group that called themselves Chamber. It seemed as though every song they ever wrote had the baseline mimic a beating heart.

In the alley to the rear of the club the sound of a beating heart reverberated through the dark, confined space. At one end was a brick wall, the other turned a corner before leading back out onto the street. Three men occupied the alley the atmosphere between them one of tension, like a steel cable pulled to it's very limit and about to snap. The man at the wall was standing casually still with his hands in the pockets of his loose leather pants. His face seemed to be in his late teens but his eyes betrayed him as a haunted and insane man. Pale skin and short black hair complete with a villain's goatee. At the other end was a man dressed as a samurai sword already drawn and poised to strike in an instant, his companion was slightly less tense but was no less prepared for a fight. Dressed in a mix of crimson silk, navy denim and black leather, he was staring toward the other end of the alley.

"Ah, Shadow. I had been informed of your arrival a bit late, otherwise I would have greeted you myself. Tell me, old friend, how was your trip?" the cornered man spoke. His voice was smooth and was like warm honey, sweet and alluring. The samurai just felt his skin crawl at the sound and replied.

"You are no friend of mine, monster." His voice was low and throaty, filled with a cold rage giving an air of doom to the place. "Here, you will pay for your sins against our people, and with that justice I shall have vengeance for what you did to Deidra."

"Ah, Yes. Your poor dearly beloved wife. You know I've been going just _mad _with grief over that." His voice while still smooth and even had gained that manic tone all those with madness posses, "and tell me, Shadow, who is that you've brought with you?"

"I helped him track you down, Void. My name is Fear." Shadow's companion replied. "I'm also the guy who's gonna help him kill you now."

"Oh, someho**w I really doubt that!" **As he was speaking he began to change, his eyes changed first giving off a yellow hued light, and then expanding out from his eyes his skin became black and shiny in the low light. His hands drew out from his pockets clenched claws forming from nails as wings like a bats and a long crocodile-like tail sprouted from behind him. His face elongated slightly and when he smirked his teeth were full of fangs gleaming white in the dark alley. His voice once smooth and silky was now dark and rough, but still held a devilish kind of charisma. **"Still think you can kill me, little parasite?"**

"Hmm…. Maybe." In a blink Fear jumped forward already turning to deliver a powerful kick to Void's now monstrous face. In that same moment a flash of white light illuminated the alley. When it faded five Shadows now stood in the alley, rushing forward preparing to slice his enemy to ribbons. Fear reached Void first before the newly transformed villain could evade or block. The kick sent him crashing through the wall to his left and right into the middle of the club Class Act.

Bing another Chapter down.

TTFN.


End file.
